<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>FUCKING Fabulous by lilolilyrae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737892">FUCKING Fabulous</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae'>lilolilyrae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BoP, Character Study, Harley Quinn - Freeform, Masturbation, Mentions of straight sex, mentions of lesbian sex, self love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:27:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley is doing well on her own.<br/>Mostly, then for real.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>FUCKING Fabulous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>2020-02-15<br/>Birds of Prey.<br/>Oh. My. God.<br/>Seriously.<br/>If you haven't watched it yet, go watch it, for once not a film where you should just cut out the middle man and go straight to fanfiction and fix-its, no.<br/>That movie was so good I didn't even feel the need to write fanfic to fix anything. Still, I had to write /something/, right? So have some missing scenes/ character study/ masturbating Harley because Self Love! XD</p><p>Also- still not quite Femslash February, but at least there's no man in the fic??</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her name is Harleen Quinzel, and she feels lost.</p><p>It isn't even so much lost <em>love</em> but rather the fact that her relationship had meant a loss of her independence- she had lost her sense of self- and with the relationship gone, she doesn't know what to do with herself anymore. </p><p>Quite literally, too.</p><p>You know- <em>doing</em> it to herself.</p><p>Taking it into her own hands.</p><p>Ugh, let's just say it.</p><p><em>Maturbation</em>.</p><p>And she used to be <em>good</em> at it, and not ashamed of it either- hell, she studied psychology, she knows that most healthy women are pleasuring themselves- not that anything is wrong if someone doesn't want to, but the thing is- she wants to. Pretty much always wanted to, and still does. </p><p>And now- </p><p>For literal years, she only had only come at Joker's hand or cock, and even then not often. It had always been about <em>his</em> pleasure. Not that he was bad in bed- it was just that her pleasure had been another thing he <em>owned</em> and only rarely offered to her.</p><p> </p><p>Now, she's free.</p><p>Free to be herself-</p><p>Free to touch herself-</p><p>And quite bad at it.</p><p> </p><p>Not that she doesn't remember the moves- she's got those down, and she even sleeps with some chicks to prove it. </p><p>She's fabulous in bed, with her quick fingers and wicked mind.</p><p>But just that mind is stopping her from actually getting off herself now, by herself. </p><p>She's thinking too much. Not thinking the right things. A part of her still believes she belongs to him.</p><p>Harley wants to trample those thoughts into the earth and cut them dead. Not necessarily in that order.</p><p> </p><p>After mourning the relationship for a while (too long. Way too ducking long for that asshole who doesn't deserve a single second of her thoughts. Not long my enough), she starts to go back out there. Tries to be herself again</p><p>But the thing is- her thing with joker had been so much more than a romantic relationship. </p><p>Well, really it had been anything but romantic. </p><p>But being Joker's girl had made her untouchable, had made her feel invincible when really everyone was just too afraid of the joker's wrath. </p><p>No-one really saw her at all.</p><p>No-one was properly afraid of Harley Quinn. </p><p>They fucking should be!</p><p>But for now, it's easy to fade into her character of J's girlfriend, have it get her out of trouble... </p><p>Until she hears those gossiping <em>friends</em> of her. She had thought that at least they would understand her, believe her the truth!</p><p>Time for a grant statement. </p><p> </p><p>After blowing up the chem plant, she goes home, elated and drunk and high on an adrenaline rush... the morning after, she thinks she remembers pleasuring herself and actually feeling <em>good</em>, no pressure, no bad thoughts- but she was probably too drunk to actually come, or if she did she doesn't remember it now.</p><p>Damn.</p><p>Well, there are other pleasures in life.</p><p>Like a perfect sandwich... </p><p>Not that she gets to eat that, either.</p><p>A lot of things happened very suddenly.</p><p>Repercussions to her actions, she's chased by criminals and cops and oh a, what? twelve-year-old or so child is living with her now, in her shitty one room apartment? How did that even happen. She <em>so</em> is getting soft.</p><p>Anyways... Not the perfect conditions for some physical self love.</p><p>And then they're both being chased again, she tries to be a better person and royally fucks that up, meets a few fellow weirdos along the way...</p><p>And then it's over.</p><p>She won.</p><p>More or less adopted a friend along the way.</p><p>Maybe even made friends.</p><p> </p><p>Now, Harley is in her new apartment, alone in her own room and not even looking for someone to share it with- but she isn't lonely.</p><p>She found back to herself, truly feels like herself again. Well, maybe not her old self- but <em>herself</em> nonetheless. </p><p>She falls back onto the bed, arms outstretched and a grin on her face as she reaches down to get unnecessary clothes.</p><p>She shimmies out of her jeans, and her eyes flutter shut as she starts to touch herself.</p><p>She's harley fucking quinn, and she's feeling fucking amazing. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I literally just watched the film, in the tube home as I'm writing this, and aaaaa I still feel Harley's bouncy crazy grin-y vibes, even more bc I did some Harley make-up (no cosplay just makeup and my own hair up bc I didn't even manage to start my cosplay yet aaa but I rly want to), I mean that film is literally just so fucking good??? And it even got a happy ending, no grimy fake sophisticated oh we're so deep and dark to bullshit like most superhero/villain films atm?? And the characters. Oh, the characters. I can't even decide who's my fav, I love them all. And so many good scenes, I can't even begin to list them all, but the one I remember me and my friend squeaking at was the hair tie one?? Like yes girl that's not a fighting hairstyle, give us some realism XD</p><p>Anywayyys if you liked this fanfic click kudos or leave a comment to make a fellow fangirl's day!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>